


Stories of our lives

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 时间线很复杂（乱）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. 正文

就在你消失之后的某天，你原来的老房子搬来了一家四口。很早之前你说你想把房子给卖掉了。“卖掉房子之后你准备住哪？”当你告诉我这个想法的时候我反问道。你说你会搬到我家，和我住在一起。你家就在我家隔壁啊！我突然觉得很可笑，这完全是没有任何必要的麻烦。

其实我是不希望你卖掉你的房子的，你是我认识的那栋房子的第二任主人，上一任主人去世之后你搬了进来。而这一家人在你消失之后的某天，夫妻俩带着他们的两个孩子出现在了你家的停车道上，朝我热情地问好并自我介绍。女孩手牵着妈妈，告诉我她叫娜塔莉，小男孩有些羞怯，他抱着足球藏在父母身后。父亲告诉我他们是拉拉那一家，他叫大卫。“这是我的妻子，莎隆。”他说。大卫招呼腼腆的小儿子，让他从自己身后出来向我问好。男孩似乎有些不情愿，他探出了个小脑袋，手里的足球挡住了眼睛以下的面孔。“先生，你好，我叫亚当。”男孩的声音很弱。我蹲在亚当面前，伸出手，微笑着说：“你好啊，亚当，我是乔丹，乔丹·亨德森。”

我想起我六岁的时候，父母带我来伯恩茅斯的海滨小屋度假，那时房子的第一任主人也如同现在的我一样，蹲六岁的我面前，伸出手，微笑着说：“你好啊，乔丹。”那是我第一次见到你，二十三年之后我们俩会再次相见，然后再过十四年，我会见到五岁时后的你。神奇的是，我到现在才明白，原来我们早已经见过了，我无法想象时间在我们身上玩了怎样的一种把戏。

我记得我小的时候曾无数次追问过你的名字，但是你将那个秘密带入了坟墓。是啊，我参加过你的葬礼，就在我们第一次相遇的十八年后，那时候我二十四岁。那天参加葬礼的除了牧师和殡仪馆的员工以外就只有我一个人了。墓碑上刻着“大卫”。这是你的名字吗？

在我第二次和你相遇后的某个晚上，我去你家里用餐。那天我才刚刚从利物浦回来，你说：“乔丹，到我家来吧，专门准备了盛宴来给你接风洗尘。”我接受了你的邀约，你说过我的邻居是个很不错的厨师。那天你准备了我最喜欢的甜栗炖鸡。我当时很想告诉你，这间房子的上一任主人也很会做饭，他最擅长的料理也是甜栗炖鸡。但总觉得这种话很破坏气氛，所以我没有说出口。那时我只是觉得你们俩很相似，但从来没有想过你们会是同一个人。我给你带了巴西朋友送给我的红酒，我说自从你搬进这个社区以后还没给你道喜呢。“你从哪儿来的？”我问。

“圣奥尔本斯，不过我五岁的时候就和家人搬来伯恩茅斯了。”

“以前我每年都会和我家人来伯恩茅斯度假，但现在父母不太爱出远门，妹妹也嫁人了，所以他们很少过来了。”我说。

我打开手机，翻出了相册里的一张全家福照片，那是我十岁的时候照的，我们一家站在隔壁房子的前院。我说，大卫先生给我们照了这张照片。

“大卫先生，哪个大卫先生？”你问道。

“就是你这栋房子的上一任主人，你见过他吗？”

“没，”你回答，“我才刚搬来半年不到，那他现在住哪儿？”

“大卫先生都已经去世五年了，”我说，“既然你不认识他，你又是怎么买到这栋房子的？”

“一个律师给我的。”接着你沉默了。半晌，你才开口问道：“你们一家，和这位大卫先生很熟吗？”

“还算熟悉吧，”我回答道，“你肯定是大卫的某个远房亲戚吧。”

“也许吧。”

那天你知道了你会在六十四岁的时候去世，我不知道当一个人知道自己的死亡日期的时候会有怎样的反应，是会妥协于命运的安排，还是反抗？即便做出反抗，命运会允许凡人去改变吗？你的眼神里有些悲伤。我很自责，觉得自己的好奇心破坏了你精心准备的这顿晚餐。

在我们第二次相遇的时候，我想你大概已经认出了我。小时候的你在我家里看到过我青年时代的照片，你也看到过你长大后的样子。你和我会留下很多合影，但是从我第一次见到你直到你的离世，我们都不会留下一张照片了。房子的前一任主人没有留下一张照片。在你去世以后，直到我和你第二次相遇，我对你的记忆会越来越淡，我彻底忘记你长什么样子的时候，你搬了过来。那天我正准备把行李装车返回利物浦，你趴在栅栏上。“午安。”你说。

“午安。”我心不在焉地回复。

“需要帮忙吗？”你问我。

“啊，不用了吧，没剩下多少行李啦。”

“不用和我客气，邻居。”你说。

我抬起头看到了你，穿着一件宽大的格子衫，头发和胡子像伐木工人一样凌乱，而且神色也想伐木工人一样疲惫。“你看上去需要休息啊，谢谢你的好意啦，不过还是不用你帮忙了。”我回答。

“我刚搬到这里。”你说。

“这个社区很不错呢，治安也很好，环境也很棒，离海滩的步行时间也不到五分钟。”那时候我说的这些你应该不会不清楚，因为十四年后你将会和你父母再次住在你的房子里，然后在那儿生活很长一段时间，接着你会回到过去。而这个社区在这十四年基本没怎么变。不过你依然会说：

“是啊，你如果有时间的话能带我逛逛吗？”

最后一件行李也被我塞进了汽车后备箱，我耸耸肩。“抱歉，我马上就要出发回利物浦了。”

“利物浦啊。”你若有所思地望着我。“你不住在这里吗？”

“我在利物浦读大学，放假的时候我会再回来的。”那时我的回答像是某种承诺，恳切而且急迫，渴望得到你的信任。我想起来十年前，我对另一个人做出过同样的承诺。十年前你似乎穿着同一件格子衫，胡子和头发比现在还要凌乱，神色依然疲惫。“没问题吧，”十年前你说，“一个人开车去利物浦？”

“别忘了，上个月我才和朋友自驾了意大利。”我反驳道。

“注意安全就行。”

我发动了引擎，十年前你目送我离开。

“等到我回来就到暑假了，到时候可比冬天舒服。而且要是天气好，海上没有起雾的话还能看到对岸的法国呢。”

你点点头。

“忘记说了，我是亨德森，乔丹·亨德森。”

“亚当。”你告诉了我你的名字。

“要不要交换电话？如果你需要帮忙的话可以找我，虽然我可能在利物浦。”

第一次接到你电话的时候我正在睡觉，电话另一头的你听上去很着急。“乔丹，乔丹，是我啊，亚当。”墙上挂钟的荧光指针指向六点一十二。

“你知道现在几点吗？”

“抱歉，乔丹，抱歉，真的很抱歉，真的很抱歉……”你一个劲地道歉，电话那头的声音似乎带着一丝哭腔。

“亚当，亚当……”我喊着你的名字，我不知道你在咕哝些什么话，“你先冷静下来，亚当，出了什么事？”

“乔丹，我找不到了……”

“你先冷静下来，亚当，找不到什么了？”我完全清醒了。你找不到什么很重要的东西吗？接着你告诉我，你想买些新鲜的食材，但是你从前常去那个早市不见了。这很重要吗？对于当时的我，这不过是鸡毛蒜皮罢了。然后我告诉你，沿着滨海大道往东边走十分钟有个很不错的早市。那个早市的位置是多年以前你告诉我的。然后再过几年，它会搬到教堂附近的广场，那就是你说你小时候常去的那个早市，我们会经常光临。等到小时候的你和你的家人搬到伯恩茅斯，我会告诉拉拉那夫人那个地方，然后她买东西的时候会带着你，其他的时候则会是我带着你。我会教你根据外壳的颜色手感来挑选栗子，然后我会教你做栗子炖鸡。等到我们相爱之后，你会手把手地再把你小时候我教给你的那些东西再教给我。但是我小的时候却从来没有这份耐心，在爸妈把我留在你家拜托你照看我的那些日子里，通常都是你在厨房里捣腾，而我在后院一个人玩球。而你小的时候却会和我一起处理食材，我做饭的时候你也会黏在我身边。

午餐的时候你给我发了一条短信：

“今天早上真的很抱歉。”

然后你给我发了一张照片——你和一大锅甜栗炖鸡。

“看上去很好吃的样子。”我回复。

你马上回复道：“而且味道的确很棒。”

我删掉了输入框里的“很巧啊，这是我最喜欢食物”。你去世之后，我慢慢忘记了你的料理的味道。回到伯恩茅斯的那天以后，我重新尝到了那份美味，而且我再也没有忘记过。

你和我在尴尬的沉默中继续吃着碗里的食物，忽然你问道：“你觉得他是怎样的一个人啊，这栋房子的上一位主人？”

我怔住了，我完全不知道你为什么会问这个问题。

“他啊……”我开始回忆起你的将来。“……是一个很孤僻的人呢。感觉都不怎么和别人有人际往来，虽然住在我家隔壁，但好像我爸妈也没怎么和他有太多交集呢，不过我觉得大卫先生人蛮好的，他教我踢足球来着，爸妈工作的时候我也总是往他那儿跑。”

你知道了未来的你在过去的我眼中的一个大概形象。

“他叫大卫吗？”你问。

“其实我是等到他去世之后才知道的，在这之前我们都叫他拉玛先生，但是他好像不叫这个名字，墓碑上只写了大卫。”

“为什么会叫他羊驼啊？”你笑了。

“我怎么知道啊，人云亦云呗。可能是因为他脸比较长，而且胡子拉碴？”

晚餐过后，我本来想帮你收拾餐具，你拒绝了。“早点回去把屋子收拾收拾。”你说。

那天夜里，你卧室里的电视一直开着，你靠在单人沙发上，电视的荧光幽幽地打在你的脸上。很多年以前，你也度过了无数个如今夜一样失眠的晚上。而许多年前，我也会像那个晚上一样坐在窗边看着你。你确实和他很相似啊，当时我这样想。

第二天，我给大卫先生买了花，以往每次回到伯恩茅斯我都会给大卫先生的墓碑送上一束花。那天，大卫先生的墓碑前已经摆着一束非洲菊。公墓管理员告诉我，在这之前已经有一个人来过了。

“是谁？你认识他吗？”我脱口而出。

“啊，从没见过呢。”

以后，你会陪着我来看望大卫先生，再以后，我会带着小时候的你。然后等到我慢慢了解发生在我们身上的机缘巧合，我会自责。在我们相识相爱的十四年的时间里，我透露了太多你的未来的事情，而你对于我的未来却一直缄默不语。那时我才真正知道了，每次你陪着我看望大卫先生的时候你眼神里的悲伤来源何处，回到家以后你的惆怅因何而起。但是你依然会陪着我，直到你消失的那天。这也许是某种执着吧，盼望着你的未来以及我的过去会因为某些微小变量而偏移。然后在你的未来里面，你也许会回到更遥远的过去，而我永远不会参加你孤独的葬礼。

暑假最后一天的夜晚，你坐在单人沙发上看着电视，我坐在窗边看着你，一直到凌晨三点你都没有睡着。我穿好衣服，来到你家门前。门并没有锁，我悄悄推开门，蹑手蹑脚地走进你的卧室。你丝毫没有察觉到正在发生的这一切，你的精神全部集中在了电视的足球比赛上。我站在你身后，问道：

“这么晚还有比赛吗？”

你按下暂停键，主导着赛场上风云变幻的时间洪流突然停止。“录播，”你回答，“很早以前的一场比赛，利物浦踢切尔西。”

“你没有睡觉吗？”你转过身问道。

“电视的光太刺眼，睡不着。”

“抱歉。”你按下了播放键，画面里的时间又恢复了流动，蓝军的22号球员进了一球扳平了比分。

“我是来和你道别的。”我说。

“别搞得这么伤感啊，又不是永别。”我能看到你嘴角翘起的微笑。

你去世的前一天，我去了利物浦，然后第二天我又匆匆赶了回来参加你的葬礼。

“怎么说呢？担心你嘛。”

“有什么可担心的？倒是你，连饭也不会做，暑假都是怎么活下来的？”你反驳道。

“怎么不担心？上次我回到利物浦之后，你三天一个电话问东问西，把我给烦的。”你知道我没有一点责怪的意思。

比赛结束了，利物浦惜平切尔西。你关了电视，房间里唯一的光源灭了，一片漆黑。

“要不你和我一起去利物浦吧。”

许多年以前，你会拒绝。你说你年轻的时候常常去安菲尔德看比赛，后来也就没有兴趣了。我问道：“怎么了？”要再过许多许多年我才知道，电视上那些还没播出的比赛你早就看过了，和我一起。

“可以吗？”你问。

“你可以住我公寓，刚好我缺一个免费厨师。开玩笑啦，你可以在那座城市逛逛，而且比赛日的时候我们还可以去安菲尔德现场观赛。不过别告诉我你是切尔西球迷。”

“安心啦。”你起身打开了卧室吊灯。“我可是个地地道道的Kop球迷。”

“那就好。”

很多年以后，我会带着小时候的你去看比赛，那时候利物浦的主教练是特伦特·亚历山大-阿诺德，许多年前你告诉过我，他年轻时候的快速角球会帮助球队扳平比分。然后那场比赛的结束哨声响起的时候，你会抱着我，在我的嘴唇上轻轻留下一吻。许多年以前杰拉德也吻过阿隆索，那时你会咳嗽几声，然后拿起一瓶啤酒递给我。那是我人生中第一次喝酒。你长大之后，我也会当一次不称职的监护人给你一瓶啤酒。那是我人生中第三次喝酒，也是最后一次。

我的一生仅仅参加过两次葬礼，第一次是你的葬礼，第二次是你父母的葬礼。在你父母去世以后你的妹妹娜塔莉搬去和叔父住在一起，你留在了伯恩茅斯一个人住在我隔壁的房子里。你从来不愿谈及这件事对你有多大的影响，我从来没有多问。晚上，在你父母的卧室，你坐在那张旧单人沙发上看着电视上的雪花屏，然后等待睡意将你压垮。我站在窗边，注视着你，在你父母去世以后，我在某种程度上成了你的监护人。二十四年后的你会想要卖掉房子，你会想要搬过来和我住。

“你家就在我家隔壁啊！”我说。

“有什么关系呢？两套房子总觉得太麻烦啊，而且房产税啊，地税啊，乱七八糟的税啊……”你抽走了我手中的《税法》。

“你为什么想要卖房子？”

你没有回应我的提问，继续自顾自地说：“……要搬家也很方便，况且我一半的东西可都在你那里呢。”

什么时候开始你往我家蹿，我往你家跑成了我们在伯恩茅斯的常态？

“那要这样说，我还有一半的杂物放在你家里呢！”

大概是十年前你和我度过的第一个暑假吧。我们两人一起总会宿在其中一个家里。然后拌嘴闹别扭的时候，我们会各自住在自己的家，我父母和妹妹来伯恩茅斯看望我的时候也会如此。

“把房子挂在网上，有人看房有人买房那就随缘啦。”你说。

“或者，我们可以把你的老房子装修成一个airbnb民宿也可以啊，这里离海滩近，感觉会有很多客人光临呢。所以完全没有必要卖掉吧。”

“让我想想。”你啃起了指甲，背对着我。

我搂住你的腰，把你拉进怀里。你会挣脱开，然后说出了我当时最不想听到的那句话：“乔丹，你今晚能先回去你那儿吗？我需要一个人想想。”

我没有回家，我去了海滩。海风和海浪湮没了你的脚步声，但是我能感受到你在一点一点地靠近我，是风将你的气息带到了我身边。你坐下来，握住我的手。

“房子的信息已经交给中介了。”你说。

“还是要卖掉吗？”

你点点头。“要去游泳吗？”你问。

“这都秋天了，海水很冷的。”

“没关系。”

“夜晚太危险了，出事了谁来救你。”

“一个叫乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森的傻帽。”说罢，你跑向大海。“哇！”你大叫。

我冲到了海边，不见你的踪影，心急如焚，四下顾盼。“亚当。”我大声呼喊着你的名字。

突然，你拉住了我的手，月光下你露出狡黠的笑。“这位帅哥，请问你在找谁？”

我顺着你的玩笑继续演下去。“男朋友把我给抛弃啦。”

“哦？他没长眼睛吗？我要是你男朋友肯定把你攥的死死的。”

“他啊……”

“嘘……吻我。”

“什么？”

“乌恩——吻。吻我。这位好心的先生能否施舍你面前这位陌生人一个吻呢？”

我舔舐着亚当唇齿上海风的湿咸，还有酒的味道。

“恳请原谅我进一步的请求，这位好心的先生今晚能否给我一个容身之所呢？”

我将亚当抱在怀里，回到了我家。

“你为什么不希望我卖掉房子啊？”你贴在我耳边问道。

我看向窗外，你的卧室一片漆黑，但我能看到一个老人坐在那张旧单人沙发上看着满屏的雪花，一夜无眠。“没什么。”我回答。

在那之后十七年，你会带着一个美丽的女孩回到伯恩茅斯。“乔丹，这是艾米莉。”你对我说。然后你宠溺地吻在女孩的额头上。“亲爱的，这是乔丹。”女孩会礼貌地朝我伸出手。

“幸会。”

当她的目光落在你身上时，眼神里秋波荡漾。而你回望着她时，似乎一年前的阴霾从来没有出现过。你们俩说着只属于对方的私语，言谈间笑意融融，时间停止，世间万物也无法侵入你们之间。然后突然，你会回过神来，看着我，说了一句抱歉。我想不会再有其他人比艾米莉更适合你了。

晚餐过后，你会在厨房里找到我。“乔丹，她今晚能住这儿吗？”你激动地问道。

“什么？”

“就是……”

“可以。”

你兴奋地抱住我，就算隔着一层衬衫，我也能感受到你脸上的胡茬扎在身上的微痛。

“呃，那个东西，你应该有吧。”

“什么东西？”你会装出一脸疑惑的样子。

“就是安……”

“我知道你说的那个东西是什么啦。”你突然插嘴道。

那晚你卧室的窗帘是拉上的，我也拉上了卧室的窗帘。我回到客厅，打开了电视，此刻正在播放利物浦主场对阿森纳的比赛。这场二十六年前的比赛我不知道重播了多少遍，我甚至能清楚地记得每一位位球员在某个时间点的确切位置。我和你曾经在现场看过这场比赛。

“哟！还没睡？”你的声音着实惊住了我。

“我该把你手上的钥匙给没收掉。”我没好气地回答。

“别发火嘛，乔丹。”你扣上我家的大门。“又是这场比赛啊。”

“艾米莉呢？”我问道。

“她在睡觉呢。”

“你没和她在一起吗？”

“怎么？好像你挺不乐意似的。”你坐在了沙发上。“那个……”你指了指桌上的啤酒瓶，“我记得你从不喝酒的。”

“啊，我只抿了一小口。你想喝吗？”

“我还差两周才成年呢！别诱导我啊，那可算犯法的！”

我起身去了厨房，从冰箱里又拿出一瓶啤酒，回到客厅，把啤酒放在了你面前。“别客气。”我说。

你打开酒瓶。“干了！”你猛地灌进了将近半瓶啤酒，然后全吐在了地板上。“什么鬼味道？”

你疑惑地望着我，我则在欣赏这场你自导自演的闹剧。“还是可乐更好喝。”你说。

“说真的，你这样对人家女孩子不太好吧。”

“我怎么对人家艾米莉了？”你学会了小口喝酒。

“你真的希望我说出来？”我反问道。

你想了想，突然大笑起来。“你指的是那什么吗？”

我点点头，无言以对，闷声喝完了酒瓶里面剩下的啤酒。

“艾米莉和我……我们只是普通朋友啦。”

“能上床的那种普通朋友吗？”

“这都什么跟什么嘛。我们俩真的只是普通朋友啦。”你抿了一口啤酒。“真难喝。”你咕哝道。

十九岁的那年，我向你坦白我喜欢男生。“不是像杰拉德和阿隆索那样的喜欢，我说的那种喜欢，就像我爸对我妈那样的喜欢。”我不知道连续使用三个“喜欢”，并且扯到我父母来进行旁敲侧击会不会让你明白。你只是微微点头。我想你应该明白我的意思。

你十八岁那年告诉我你喜欢男孩子的时候更直接。“就是包含了性欲的那种喜欢。”

我和你在年轻的时候都很讨厌使用同性恋来形容自己。

“那她知道吗？”

“艾米莉知道，所以她才愿意当我的‘假胡子’。”

那场比赛进行到七十七分钟的时候，我说，利物浦大概率会零封对手吧。你强忍住笑容。

“总感觉大概率会丢一个球。”你说。

阿森纳的11号在第85分钟的进球有效。

“你是怎么看出来的？”我惊愕地问道。

然后你扯了一大堆利物浦的后防问题啊、门将啊等一大堆有的没的。“总之就很容易丢球啦！”你说。

“那个人，对你来说一定很重要吧。”你朝着电视机旁边相框扬了扬下巴。“你的爱人吗？”

“是的。”我回答。

照片里，你比我矮半个头，右胳膊艰难地搭在我的肩膀上。照片里的你比当时的你要大二十一岁。

“感觉长得好像我爸……你该不会和我爸……不可能，我爸是直男啊……但是……”你开始自言自语起来。“不过更像我，不过他看上去要老一点。而且我也不会这么邋遢，对吧？”

二十一年后，你脸上的络腮胡会让你看上去老了十岁。

“唉，要是我是他该有多好啊！”你感叹道。

“什么？”

“或者你再年轻个三十岁或者三十五岁？你的年纪啊，都可以当我爸爸了。”

“别再开这种玩笑了，亚当。”我呵斥道。

你撇撇嘴。“乌拉，托雷拉进球了。”比赛进行到了第八十五分钟。

在你挂出了售房信息之后的五年里，看房的人很多，但是无一人有购买意愿。然后某天中介给我打了电话。

“请问是拉拉那先生吗？”

“嗯，他现在不在，”我回答，“我是和他一同登记过的亨德森，乔丹·布莱恩·亨德森。”

“您好，亨德森先生，是这样的，刚刚有人咨询过这栋房子，他们了解过信息以后似乎有很强的购买意愿。”

“真的吗？”

“是的，亨德森先生。”

“他是怎样的一个人？”我问道。

“是一家四口。”

“那么他们准备什么时候来看房？”

“他们……哦，抱歉，亨德森先生，是刚才的那家人，我等会儿给您回个电话。”

我挂断了电话。“亚当……”我兴奋地叫起你的名字。无人应答。我找遍了房子的各个角落也不见你的踪影。然后我去了你家，那张单人沙发上空无一人。我去海滩上，海风和海浪早已抚平了昨日你我留下的脚印。我穿梭在伯恩茅斯的大街小巷，却不能捕捉到你的一丝气息。

“亚当……”我大喊着你的名字。依旧无人回应。

然后我去了警察局。“你有他的身份证明之类的东西吗？像是社保号，银行帐号啊。”警察问道。我摇摇头。

你消失了。

“乔丹，”电话那一头是我的妹妹乔迪，“隔壁的……隔壁的……拉玛先生昨晚去世了。”

你果然和照片里的那个人很相似呢！如果不是你在那一晚点醒我，我也许直到你消失都不会发现这一奇事。“乔丹。”我听见你在我身后叫我的名字。

“亚当。”我回过头却不见你的人影。那一年你三十一岁。


	2. 后记

不过又是一篇对各名家作品的模仿罢了。  
最近读特德·姜的小说，很喜欢《你一生的故事》，全篇所充斥的宿命论的悲凉（我个人认为是悲凉的）和浪漫让这篇短篇成了我最爱的短篇小说之一。这篇小说总体是向其致敬。  
而其实有关时间穿越与爱情的小说或者电影，我只看过《本杰明·巴顿的奇事》以及《时间旅行者的妻子》，抱歉没有看过《时空旅恋人》。我初次对友人提出这个构思的时候，ta就说过了，会不会和这两部电影的情节有些雷同？我说，的确，但是故事是我的故事，我很荣幸能够借助前人的思路来写自己的故事。但是我的小说人物，并非随意穿越，而是到了某一特定的时间回到过去。其次，故事两位主角均是从年少到年老。只不过两个人会在三个不同的人生阶段三次相遇。全文我尽可能消解过去现在和未来的界线，这让我想到了《百年孤独》中常出现的一个句式“多年以后，面对……，某人会想到……”。  
以上。


End file.
